Lesson Learned
by SVUlover14
Summary: Alex gets a spanking. Warning for kink ahead. NO FLAMES! AO Please review!


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Dick Wolf.**

**Kink in the form of a spanking and public humiliation ahead. Read at your own discretion. NO FLAMES!**

"I told them that I was working tomorrow and we couldn't meet up with them. I'm sorry, baby. I know it's your parents' anniversary tomorrow, but I have to work late and we don't have the time to drive all the way to Jersey for one night," Olivia told Alex.

Alex just stood there for a moment, stunned. "You know how important it is to them – to me!"

"We're going to meet up with them on Saturday instead," said Olivia quickly.

"You bitch," hissed Alex. "You _bitch_."

Olivia's eyes widened. That was _not _how Alex was supposed to talk to her. She hadn't been unreasonable or rude and there was just no need for Alex to swear at her. "Get in the corner," she ordered the ADA in a much louder tone that she had been previously using. She was going to make a lesson out of this. Alex had to learn that just because they were at work didn't mean Olivia was above punishing her when she deserved it.

Alex looked around the squad room. John was listening intently, Fin looked interested, and Elliot was wearing a grin that rivalled Olivia's even on her best days. "But Liv –" she protested. They were in _public _after all.

Olivia stepped forward and landed a sharp smack on the seat of Alex's pants. "Now, Alex, or I will take you over my knee right here."

The ADA yelped at the swat, not particularly because it hurt (although it did) but because it was embarrassing. She blushed harder than she'd ever blushed in her life and shuffled over to the corner of the squad room.

Elliot whistled. "Good to rein in your girl, Benson," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Olivia snapped. She couldn't believe Alex had actually spoken to her like that, especially in front of their colleagues. She was going to be one very sorry woman when they got home. She went back to her paperwork.

After what seemed like an eternity to Alex (but was really only twenty minutes), she finally whined, "How long do I have to stay here for?"

"Be quiet, Alex, or you'll get the spanking you so richly deserve right here in front of everyone," warned Olivia.

Alex knew the detective would make good on her threat, so she obediently turned back to face the corner and tried not to scream in humiliation. She was dying here.

Olivia went back to her paperwork, but it was hard to concentrate when Alex kept fidgeting in the corner and heaving a theatrical sigh every few minutes. "What did I say, Alex?" she snapped, finally reaching the end of her rope. She strode over to the ADA and whirled Alex around so they were face to face. She took Alex's chin in her hand and forced the ADA to meet her eyes.

Alex's heart sank. She was in major trouble now. "You told me to stand in the corner and be quiet," she recited, then added, "Ma'am," for good measure.

"That's right," approved Olivia. "And what did I tell you would happen if you disobeyed me?"

Alex's eyes widened at the realization of what was to come. "You said – you said you would spank me here. Please don't spank me, ma'am, please! Wait until we get home, please! I'll be good. I'll get back in the corner now, I promise. I'll stay there as long as you want."

"You had your chance," replied the detective, even though she really did love it when Alex begged. But her girl was going to have to learn the hard way that Olivia was the one in charge, not her.

"Please, ma'am –" wailed Alex, but her protests were cut off when Olivia gave her bottom another slap. She knew she was in for a spanking and trying to stop it would only make it worse.

Olivia glanced at her colleagues, who were all looking on with interest. She decided she didn't care. This was for Alex's benefit, not theirs, after all. She sat down at her desk. "Pull down your pants and get over my lap," she ordered the ADA, whose face was as red as a beet. She smiled to herself when Alex closed her eyes, but immediately complied, bending over Olivia's lap and putting her hands on the floor to steady herself.

Olivia carefully lowered Alex's panties to her knees, which caused the attorney to squeeze her eyes shut in shame. "No kicking," she reminded Alex. "If you kick, it will be a lot worse. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am," whispered Alex.

Olivia nodded and began to rain a steady barrage of swats onto Alex's bare bottom. The ADA whimpered each time Olivia's palm came in contact with her tender backside, but she managed not to wriggle too much.

Soon, Alex's bottom had a reddish tinge and Olivia wound down the swats, satisfied for now.

Alex hardly dared to breathe as she lay over Olivia's lap. Was it over? It hadn't been too painful, just humiliating. She was sure Olivia had something up her sleeve, but when the detective gave her permission to get up, she immediately complied, pulling her panties back up. But Olivia stopped her with a shake of her head. She took Alex's chin in her hands and said quietly, "We're not finished yet. Get those panties down and get back in the corner."

Alex wailed. "Please, ma'am –"

"Do you want the rest of your punishment here?" asked Olivia mildly, quirking an eyebrow.

Alex didn't. The guys were already smirking at her because she'd gotten spanked – on her _bare bottom _– in front of them. She didn't know what else the detective had planned, but she had a feeling she didn't really want to find out. So she immediately pulled down her panties and scampered back to the corner.

Olivia nodded approvingly as Alex went back to the corner and went back to her paperwork – that is, until she heard a voice coming from behind her. "ADA Cabot!" It was Captain Cragen and he didn't look happy.

Alex practically crumbled to the floor in shame when she heard the captain's voice, and winced when she heard Olivia say smoothly, "It's all right, Captain. Alex is just being . . . punished for her naughtiness earlier today. She's fine."

The Captain couldn't suppress his snicker. "Fine." And he went back into his office.

Alex didn't know how long she stood in that terrible corner for. It was probably at least an hour, maybe two, but she practically ran to Olivia when the detective called her and said they were going home. Even though she knew that more punishment would await her.

Sure enough, when they reached their apartment, Olivia told Alex to strip completely, lie facedown over the bed, and wait for her. She gave the ADA another swat as incentive. Alex whimpered and immediately did as she was told.

Olivia grinned when she came into the bedroom and saw that Alex had obeyed her without question. "Alex," she said quietly. "You have been punished for disobeying me, but now I'm going to punish you for your rudeness. You are going to feel six strokes of the cane. Count them for me, please."

Alex whimpered as she felt the detective resting the thin, rattan cane on her bare bottom. She screamed at the first lash and, against her will, hot tears rushed to her eyes as she squirmed on the bed, trying with little success to ease the fire in her backside. "Olivia!" she shrieked, then remembered herself and counted, "One."

"Good girl," approved Olivia, landing another stroke just above the first.

Alex cried out in pain, more salty tears streaking down her cheeks. "Two!" she managed to choke out through her sobs.

Three, four, and five, were delivered in quick succession. Alex continued to wiggle on the bed, but she didn't try to get away, because she knew that if she did, Olivia would start her punishment over.

Finally, the last stroke landed on her upper thighs. "Six!" yelped Alex, then buried her head in her pillow and howled. "I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

Olivia dropped the cane and sat down beside Alex on the bed, gently massaging her back. "Hey, baby, it's okay. I know it hurts, but you were a very good girl and you took your punishment very well." She took the ADA into her arms and held her tightly. She kissed Alex's hair. "You're my good girl."

Alex rested her head on Olivia's shoulder and allowed the detective to soothe her tears with gentle kisses. She was Olivia's good girl. She so desperately wanted to be Olivia's good girl.

"I love you, baby," said Olivia, stroking Alex's hair. "You took your punishment well. And you're never going to swear at me again, right?"

"Never – never!" Alex choked out.

"And what should happen if you do?"

"I should be spanked – and – and caned – and put in the – the corner and you – you should make me – go to bed – all by – myself," Alex managed between sobs.

"That's my good girl," approved Olivia. "Okay, I think you've been punished enough. Let's go to bed."

**Did you like it? Please review!**


End file.
